Oh the Akwardness
by Sinful-Saints
Summary: Am I the only one who thought about what happen when Alek and Jaspert meet, i highly doubt I am so I am writing this two maybe three part story of what I think would happen when they met. Hope you enjoy please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so it's five in the morning, and I got nothing better to do, since i got an hour to waste til I got to leave. And that is exactly why I am here writing this, because why not, and I wanted to write something. We all know that there is no better time to write a story, than when** it's** five o'clock in the morning! Anyway hope you enjoy, I'm mostly not going to 'publish' this until I get home judging from the fact I get home early, please, please review. (note: I am not Scott Westerfled so I do not own the '****_Leviathan', _****much to my misery****_,_**** because who wouldn't want to have a flying whale in their back yard, or, or to be known as the author of the amazing ****_'Leviathan' series.)_**

It's been six years since the war started, Derny and Alek are now the age of 21, and they are working for Dr. Barlow. They get put on missions, judging on the lady boffins' mood, so you can never expect where those two will be. On this one mission though they get put a board the '_Minotaur',_ which just so happens to be the very airship that Deryn's dear brother Jaspert Sharp works on. Oh, how I am sure you can predict where this is heading.

Jaspert Sharp look at his door for the 50th time within the hour. He was still waiting for word that his sister, Deryn Sharp, or Dylan Sharp, as the crew knew her since men are only allowed to serve a bored an airship, was a bored and safe. he couldn't believe it, it's been almost seven years since he seen her, he also couldn't believe her secret hasn't been found out yet. Jaspert saw a flash of green as a message lizard enter his room baring news for the captain. "Sharp, your presents is needed I believe some people here are waiting to see you." said the lizard perfectly matching the captain's voice. Jaspert couldn't help smiling as he heard his sister mumbling something about waiting a whole hour just to reunite with her "cousin".

Deryn had spent her first hour on the '_Minotaur'_ listening to Dr. Barlow talk to the captain about the reason they are here. Which is so they can see if anybody suspicious was a bored, but Derny was really only here to see Jaspert and of-course she still needed money. Deryn annoyance was noticable to everyone in the room, but she calm down a bit when Alek put his arms around her. She started mumbling to herself while the Captain order her brother to finally come up and meet them. She sighed, happy that in just a minute she will finally see her brother. She look around the room with Dr. Barlow and the Captain starting up a new conversation, the Count looking around in disgust, and finally at Alek to see him looking lovely at her. She blushed and look away as she heard a loud crash and the sound of panting and laughing.

Deryn took off running to her brother, jumping in his arms, _'thank god the Captain already left the room'_ thought Derny. She back away and look at him with a smile on her face " Ha, I still around the same height as you maybe even a little taller. either I got taller or you got smaller, and I'm going with the latter." she said all this in a rush.

Jaspert scoff and look at her with mock hurt in his eyes as he said "Wow, you never changed did you, what else is my hair going gray too."

"Yes, but i didn't want you to feel to old, oi get over it, it not like it not true" she was beaming with happiness. "By the way it's great to see you sorry I wasn't able to write much" she said this so sheepishly that he blushed and gave her another bear hug.

"I missed you too, but I thinks It's best you introduce me to this group of yours."

Alek step up and put an arm around Deryn's waist and gave a slight nod saying "It's a pleasure to meet Jaspert Sharp, my name is Alek

Jaspert look ready to kill this, what Jaspert saw him as a rich sob, but the way Deryn look at the 'boy' Jasper relented to just smiling and giving a nod back.

Dr. Barlow introduced herself and the Count standing in the back of the room. Jaspert followed the sadist looking mans eyes to under the table, where he saw two beasties, Jaspert him self has never seen before, talking back and froth with each other.

"Well I believe we all should head over to our cabins, and get ready for the diner we will be having with the captain tonight. It's seem to have already started to be a long day, so if you will excuse me." she said as she slowly made her way to the door.

** This turned out to be a lot longer than I was expecting, because this is only the beginning I have a lot more to write so I will be making this either two or three parted. Oh, god this is going to be fun. thank you for reading, it be awesome if you could you know review this, but you don't have to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so I was going to write this on Halloween, but between school, homework, parties, and work I didnt have time. anyway I am going to stop talking about my self, but before that happens I am going to thank everybody that reviews on my last two 'stories'. Hope you enjoy, and please review!**

**Chapter two : Now comes the real awkwardness.**

_**Note: Although I really wish I did own the 'Leviathan', I don't, but that's life.**_

Everyone did as Dr. Barlow said and headed toward their new rooms for the time being. Deryn and Alek ended up sharing a room as they have done for the past three & a half years. Jaspert's room was two halls down from them, so at least they didn't have to explain their reason for sleeping in the same room. Once they enter their room, Alek look at Deryn. "You seem quite excited to see your old brother, and might I say you two are exactly a like."

Deryn gave alight laugh. "I would think, it been almost seven years since I seen him, if you could see Otto Klopp again would you be happy. Wait what was that about me being like that ninny, you know I am female and way smarter than him?! She said getting a little annoyed.

"Okay, Okay. Lets just start unpacking and get ready."He said when he saw the look on Derny's face.

They both went to their luggage and started unpacking, they would be staying on the _'Minotaur' _for about two weeks. Derny got done five minutes before Alek, because where she puts everything in at random he takes his time organizing. Derny went to the bathroom with her good dress cloths that Dr. Barlow got her when her 'diddites' got slightly bigger, but not much and they were probly going to stay that way much to Derny misery and hope.

Deryn left the bathroom to find Alek getting dress in their room. He had his pants on,but was still putting on his shirt when she walk in. She turned away blushing, while a smile played along Alek's lips. He started moving toward her. "Oh come on, this isn't the frist time you saw me like this." He said this clamly, yet he was even redder then Derny. He slowly bent down and kissed her. The kissed lasted awhile, but soon ended when some one came barging into the room. That some one just so happen to be Jaspert.

"What the hell! What are you two doing?! Why are you half-naked kissi-" He instantly became quite when Deryn punch him. Deryn brought him in and shut the door loudly.

"Look Jaspert just shut-up do you want my secret to be let out?" Once he gave a silent nod, still shocked and confused by want just happen, Deryn continued. "Okay look here Alek as you know, Alek and I are a couple. I came in and he was only half-dressed. Okay you understand now, right?"

Jaspert was still confused and had so many questions, but started with "Why was he in you room?" Jaspert asked glaring at Alek.

Deryn let out a heavy sigh as she replied with "Because, Jaspert it's also Alek room, we're sharing one you see." She said this as if Jaspert was a child.

"What, no. Just no, I do not approve of this!" Jaspert said with wide eyes.

Alek who had stood quietly beside Deryn look at Japert with anger and slight pity "Nobody cares if you approve. We are adults now, and you can't stop us from sleeping in the same room, especially since we're married." Alek said with an air pf authority.

Deryn glared at her husband completely made at the fact that he told Jaspert. although it was true they have been married for almost four years now, that doesn't mean he gets to tell people when it was ment to be a secret. Jaspert,just as mad at Alek, except for different reason, stood up and punch Alek leaving him on the floor in just a seconds time. Jaspert soon went to Deryn. "Is it true are you married to that bum-rag."

Deryn stayed silent for a minute them finally replied "aye Jaspert I am married to that ninney."

Count Volguer who has listened to the converstion enter holding an annoyed looking ex-prince, who had tried making his escape while Derny and Jaspert where talking. " Ah is that so, please tell me why me and this young fool, you call your brother weren't invited."

**And I am ending it here, it is very short like the last one, but I didn't feel like writing a lot. Anyway I shall Finish this all soon in the next chapter. Hope you liked it, PLease review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the last part. It's either going to be really long or really short, let see. Anyway Hope you enjoy, please review! **

"Um, well, frankly we didn't exactly want you to be there. It was just going to be Alek, the priest and I, but thenDr. Barlow found out and insisted on going, with her husband tagging along," Deryn said afraid of how the Count might react.

"So, you invited the grand-daughter of Charles Darwin to a Darwinist wedding; very cliché don't you think?" Volguer asked with disgust in his voice. How could they invite Nora and not him, not that he was very fond of those together, he had still given up everything for Alek, while Alek just threw it away.

"Uh. Yes I guess it was. Please Count tell me where this conversation is going exactly," Alek answered this time. "You have don't have any right to tell us not to love each other or otherwise. Just because Deryn and I are married doesn't change anything. I mean, things seem pretty normal these past three years."

"Aye see! Why does it matter to the two of you anyway?" Deryn asked, helping the limping Alek to a chair.

"It matters because you didn't invite your own barking brother to your wedding, much less your mother, who I might add, will have your head when she finds out," Jaspert said in exasperation.

Deryn grunted. "Don't remind me. Once she finds out she will never let me leave Glasgow again. It'll be back to skirts and dress, just like when we were younger."

Jaspert couldn't help laughing at that; it was always amusing to watch his sister and mother fight day and night, Deryn glared at her brother and said. "And there is another reason." Jaspert looked questionably at his sister while she continued. "Because you're a barking bum-rag, Jaspert Sharp!" she exclaimed, annoyed with the look on his face.

"Frankly I could care less about your 'family issues', at the moment or any moment really. I just care to know why a certain young 'ex'-prince didn't tell me he was giving his future up to a girl, who is as common as dirt," Count Volguer said just wanting to leave and let this day be done. He would, of-course, deal with Alek and Deryn later.

"Because I love her, It's as simple as that Volguer," Alek said in annoyance. The Count always seemed to think that wasn't truth half the time.

"Some may argue against," the Count said, making Alek believe what he thought about the Count was even more true.

"Would everyone just leave already!" Deryn snarled, ready to rip someone's throat out.

"Fine, but this conversation isn't over, Deryn," Jaspert said sternly. He was not going to let his little sister get away with something as big as marriage.

Volguer just slowly walked away with the same sadistic look in his eyes as the one he always wore.

Deryn and Alek sighed glad to finally have them gone. "It's a good thing you didn't tell them about you being pregnant," Alek said with a laugh of relief.

"Aye, thank god. Who's know where we would be now if they did find out." Deryn said hoping that Jaspert and the Count were out of earshot. They were of course, but Dr. Barlow just so happen to be stopping to say a quick word to the young couple when Alek mention something about Deryn and being pregnant. Dr. Barlow hurriedly knocked on the door. Once Alek answered she quickly grab them both only saying a quick "Come with me." Alek and Deryn ended up spending their time on the 'Minotaur' learning how to take care of a child, and spent hours listening to the pros and cons of childbirth. But don't worry, nobody told Jaspert or Volguer about the child yet Dr. Barlow was keeping that to her self

**I am ending this little story here. Like I said it ended up being really short. I really glad I done! (I have OCD, so if I didn't finish it would have slowly eat me away.) (^-^) Hope you liked, please review. Oh, and I am goint to thank NovemberChild13 for helping me correct many of the mistakes in this.**


End file.
